


A Wild Marius Appears

by EmieB123



Series: The Darkest Night Will End [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmieB123/pseuds/EmieB123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius' first day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wild Marius Appears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about the title (and summery) I'm horrible at titles (idk how to summarize this and it not sound dumb)  
> I'm not really happy with how this turned out but I want it out of my drafts so I can work on the next one (First Dates!!!)

“I found him!” Courf bounced on the balls of his feet like a tigger on steroids.

“Who?” Enjolras looked up from the speech he was editing.

“The new tech guy you promised me? I found him!” Courf had been complaining for months about how he was the only one in the office able to work a computer. Enjolras had told him he could hire a tech guy, mostly to shut him up, and now he had the feeling he would regret it.

Courf handed him a paper.

“He worked with Anonymous?” Enjolras raised an eyebrow. Maybe letting Courf hire someone wasn’t such a bad idea. 

“Yeah, and he’s cute, too! Like really cute. And looking for a place to stay.” Ah, that was it. Courf also happened to be looking for a new roommate.

“You’re not supposed to be looking for a boyfriend, Courf.”

He pouted, shooting a glance at Jehan who was writing furiously in a small notebook, Arya sleeping in his lap. “I know, Enj. But he’s perfect! He has experience, he’s from a rich family so we can milk him for money, he knows what he’s doing and he just so happens to be prettier than an angel.”

Enjolras sighed, “Fine. But only if you walk Patria for the next week.”

Courfeyrac paled, glancing nervously at the dog chewing on a toy under the desk. “That’s just cruel.”

“Will you do it?”

“Fine.” He grumbled. “But if she kills me, I’m holding you responsible.”

***

It was Marius’ first day and he had to pee. Like, really had to pee and he was stuck on the bus and already 10 minutes late. He jumped up as his stop was called, almost dropping his bag. 

Third floor. He hesitated at the door. Should he knock? Should he just walk in? He was interrupted by two people tumbling out the door. A man with curly black hair and the prettiest girl he’d ever seen hanging on his arm. She was in a pink sundress, blond hair over one shoulder. She was perfect.

“You the new guy?” The guy asked, noticing him standing there awkwardly.

“Um, yeah,” He tore his eyes away from the angel smiling at him. “Are you Courfeyrac?”

He laughed “No, I’m Grantaire. Courf is inside. And this is Euphrasie.”

The girl smiled sweetly. “It’s Cosette.”

“Marius,” he shook the offered hand.

“Now if you’ll excuse us, I have to murder R for calling me Euphrasie.” Cosette dragged a protesting Grantaire away.

He watched them leave -well watched Cosette- before taking a deep breath and opening the door. He was immediately hit in the face with about 50 balls of paper.

“You’re not Enjolras.” Someone said after the few seconds of awkward silence following the realization that they had just bombed a complete stranger.

“No,” Marius said slowly, still processing his future workplace. There looked to be about 8 people crouched behind a make-shift barricade of desks. “I’m Marius, I’m supposed to meet Courfeyrac . . .”

“Oh! You’re the new tech guy!” A short guy with curly hair vaulted over the barricade and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. “I’m Courfeyrac and-“ he was cut off by the door opening; then a voice was yelling “FIRE!” and Courfeyrac was pulling him down as another onslaught of paper flew over their heads.

“Really guys?” Marius looked up to find a very annoyed looking blond guy closing the door, shaking pieces of paper from his hair. “Where’s Combeferre?”

“I’m here.” Someone said from behind the barricade.

“You were supposed to be on babysitting duty.” He glared.

Combeferre shrugged, “Like I could stop them.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes. “Courf get off the floor.” He nudged him with his foot as he passed. He didn’t seem to see Marius, or was just too annoyed to care.

Marius scrambled to his feet, but Courfeyrac simply stretched out and rested his head on his arms. “But the floor is so comfy.”

Enjolras turned on his heel and glared at him “You can nap after you put the desks back.”

Courfeyrac groaned loudly, but when Enjolras showed no signs of relenting, grabbed Marius’ coat and pulled himself up, unbalancing Marius and almost causing him to fall. Enjolras finally seemed to notice him.

“Marius, right? I apologize for the state of the office and anything you’ll be forced to put up with in advance.” He ran a hand through his hair and disappeared into his office.

“I apologize for Enjolras, he’s got even more of a stick up his ass than usual.” Courfeyrac pulled him behind the barricade to meet the rest of the ‘gang’.

“We are not a gang and will never be a gang and if I hear you call us a gang again, I will tell Enjolras and we will murder you. Slowly and Painfully.” A terrifying girl named Eponine glared Courfeyrac down, glancing at Marius distrustfully. 

Everyone else was surprisingly friendly, excepting Enjolras who kept yelling at them to pick up the desks. 

Enjolras, Marius decided, was undeniably terrifying. 

“Is he always like that?” He asked Courfeyrac nervously.

“Nah, he’s just nervous about his date tomorrow.” Courfeyrac smirked.

“ENJOLRAS HAS A DATE?” Bahorel yelped, dropping the chair he’d been carrying. 

Enjolras looked up sharply.

“Who is it?” Bossuet asked.

Cosette and Grantaire chose that moment to walk in, carrying giant paper bags.

The room fell silent as everyone looked between Enjolras (looking very guilty) and Grantaire (looking nervous all of a sudden).

“No fucking way.” Bahorel muttered.

“Fucking finally!” Feuilly dropped onto the couch, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and tossing one to a very confused Grantaire.

“I seemed to have missed something.” Grantaire lit the cigarette, ignoring Enjolras’ frown.

“You have a date.” Bossuet said.

“Yes, and what of it?” 

“With Enjolras”

“I’m well aware of that.”

“DUDE!” Bahorel smacked him on the back of his head “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Grantaire rubbed at the sore spot, “Because it wasn’t any of your damn business.” He growled, glaring a challenge to the rest of the office before disappearing into the studio.

***

“I’m sorry about them.” Enjolras stood awkwardly in the studio. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Grantaire ran a hand through his hair, leaving streaks of green in the inky curls.

“Do you still want to go tomorrow?” 

“And miss that exhibit? Not a chance!” He grinned crookedly. Grantaire had been moaning for days about this new exhibit at the art gallery downtown he didn’t have the funds to see. Enjolras had thought it the perfect choice for a first date, and apparently Grantaire agreed.

Enjolras glanced around the room curiously, he’d only come in here once or twice and was surprised to see the walls completely covered in paint.

“Did you do all of this?” He gestured to the walls.

“Most of it, yeah. Feuilly helped a bit. Courfeyrac once convinced me to let him paint a bit.” He shuddered “Never again.”

“It’s really good. If you ever need more space, you can use the office walls.”

“Really?” Grantaire’s face brightened when he nodded.

***

“Is it always so . . .” Marius trailed off, searching for the right word to describe the fact that: Jehan was writing poetry on a sleeping Bahorel’s face; Eponine was lying on Feuilly’s desk, passing a cigarette between them; Cosette was sitting on Joly’s lap, talking about the benefits of free healthcare; and Grantaire was sitting Marius’ new desk, splattering paint onto the wall.

“What?” Courfeyrac was lying on the floor, half underneath his desk, taking that nap Enjolras had promised him.

“Casual?” Marius finished. 

Grantaire barked a short laugh, “Pretty much. Annoys the hell out of Enjolras.”

“Are you two dating?” Marius finally blurted out. He’d been here 3 hours and the question had been burning at the back of his mind the entire time. From earlier, he’d assumed they were, but they sure didn’t act like it.

Grantaire paused. “I . . . don’t know”

Courfeyrac groaned, “You’re going on a date tomorrow aren’t you?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean we’re dating.” He replied testily.

Courf threw a pencil at him “You’ve been pining after the guy for years, just accept the fact he likes you back.”

Grantaire turned away, muttering under his breath.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have pried.” Marius was even more confused than before.

“It’s fine.” Grantaire brushed off the apology with a shrug.

***

Later, Courfeyrac passed him on to Combeferre to ‘explain the crazy’.

Combeferre pushed up his glasses and grimaced. “Where to begin. Well, Joly and Bossuet are in a polyamorous relationship with Enjolras and Jehan’s landlord, Enjolras and Jehan also own two dogs who are here more often than not, Jean and Courfeyrac are in an open-ended relationship, Eponine likes Cosette even if she won’t admit it and I’m pretty sure Cosette likes her back, and Enjolras and Grantaire . . . well, you’ll see.”

“Um . . . okay. Any advice?”

“Don’t mention Poland around Feuilly unless you’re prepared to learn its entire history and politics, it’s actually quite interesting if you have an hour of five to spare; don’t try to outdrink Grantaire; Courfeyrac will try to kiss you- he’s kissed everyone except Eponine who would kill him; oh, and don’t piss of Eponine, she carries a knife; and when Enjolras starts on one of his speeches, don’t interrupt and if you can, film it. Camera, phone, whatever you have- the videos are by far the most viewed.” Marius nodded numbly, still trying to process everything. Combeferre patted him on the back reassuringly “I know it’s a lot to take in, but you’ll get used to it.”

“If you say so.” Marius mutters, glancing towards Grantaire, who is trying to convince Enjolras that letting him paint the ceiling is a good idea.

“Last thing,” Combeferre looked at him seriously “If Enjolras ever asks you to walk Patria, his dog, don’t do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect any updates until Monday, I'm gonna be out of town at the Relient Dog Show and won't have access to wifi  
> As always, feel free to correct me on anything in the comments and my tumblr is andwhatdowesaytodeath


End file.
